


Dishes

by Lyerre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerre/pseuds/Lyerre
Summary: Following a prompt that read: "one spouse is doing the dishes, the other is teasing them increasingly as they struggle to not let it keep them from finishing their chore"Mostly a quick text just to get myself writing again. A warm-up, if you will.Proofreading, formatting and help with some sentences by @Ljósfari. A great thank you!





	Dishes

The exhaustion after a mission was one thing. Coming back to a dirty sink was another.

They had been called for an emergency mission two days ago and left in a hurry. Saving lives was a much higher priority than washing the dishes, after all. Nobody could judge them for leaving the old plates there, could they? No one would... except Angela herself.

“ _Scheisse_. And here I thought we could go straight to bed. Care to give me a hand here, _schatz_? I know you're exhausted and all but that's just gross.”

Fareeha knew how her wife wouldn't be able to get restful sleep with this mountain of a chore at the back of her mind. As much as she wanted to cuddle up to her lover and sleep until midday, that wouldn't be very fair. Moreover, how would the epitome of justice look like if she let that slide? She'd never hear the end of it. She let out a tired sigh.

“Alright, alright, but we're not doing any other chore. When this is done, I'm taking you into the shower then into bed.”

\-------------------------------

And so they started. Angela, as usual, got to washing, while Fareeha got the drying rack and towels out. With her day job, the doctor was most adept at quickly and efficiently washing everything, from scalpels to forks and bowls. Fareeha's keen eyes that could spot enemy movement from up high also saw tiny forgotten droplets of water. Truly the best team.

Or they would be if they weren't fighting back sleep. Their hands would drop randomly to their sides for a few seconds until they woke up, startled for some time, then the cycle would begin anew. Music worked for a bit, but seeing how late it was, it couldn't be as loud as they would've wanted, and doing squats was more tiring than just standing still.

Angela was the first one to fall asleep for more than mere seconds. Fareeha watched her with a loving eye for a bit, wondering if she should just carry her to bed, but wasn't sure enough that she wouldn't wake up on the way there. She considered her options, and seeing her defenseless wife gave her an idea.

“Fareeha? What are you…”

“You fell asleep, _habibti_. I had to wake you up.”

“Soft hugs can wake me up, yes, but your arms are kind of in the way if I want to finish. As much as I like those you'll have to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Aww, but it works! See, when I kiss your neck like this, you don't fall asleep.”

As Fareeha was riddling her lover's nape with tiny love marks, the blonde's hands stopped moving to bask in the softness of the feeling. But the feeling stopped.

“If your hands stop moving I'll stop too. Can't have you too concentrated on me, after all!”

Angela couldn't see the smirk behind her, but she heard it all too well. She knew that smirk. There was no escaping a playful Fareeha, especially not when she was this tired. Might as well play along, then. It was a good way to stay awake. Sure, the dishes were getting washed more slowly, but slow and steady wins the race, as they say. Slow and steady like Fareeha's kisses along her neck, then her shoulders, then her upper arms. But if she stopped for as much as a second, she felt the warm embrace behind her disappear until the hands got down to scrubbing again.

“ _Schatz_ , I think I'm awake enough now, you can stop that and help meeeEEEEEE-!”

She didn't expect Fareeha to bite her like that. Her neck had become warm and sensitive from all the soft kisses, enough for her to freeze up when she felt the teeth sink into her flesh.

“Don't worry, I won't leave a mark, oh fair lady. But seeing as you're all tensed up now, I must stop~”

Steadying herself a bit, she recovered enough to get cheeky.

“Now that's just unfair! If I wash the dishes, you bite me, and if I don't, you stop?”

“Exactly.”

“So if I want to be done with those, I have to endure... whatever you'll be doing?”

“Yes.”

“Otherwise we'll never be finished and you'll just toy with me like that for longer?”

“Mhmm.”

“... oh.”

“Oh indeed. Now move those hands, missy.”

Fareeha put her weight against Angela a bit. Just a reminder of what was to come should she comply. The offer was too tempting, as neck bites always were on their list of favourites.

And so the sweet torture began anew. Angela sank a bit into her lover's warmth, always conscious of her hands, and Fareeha quieted down with her bites so Angela wouldn't freeze up. From time to time, she slid a bigger bite with the others, just enough so she'd get a soft gasp as an answer.

But the hands kept on moving. At this rate, the dishes would be finished soon. Fareeha wasn't sleepy at all after all that, and feeling quite teasing, so this was an unfortunate turn of events... unless she could help it. Yes, this would do nicely for an unsuspecting Angela. She slowly raised her hands to her lover's scalp, gently scratching under the ponytail.

“Hm, that's nice, _schatz_. A little to the right. Oooh, yes, right there, that's the spot.”

Fareeha could feel Angela melting under her fingers, but that wasn't what she was going for. She was waiting until she had relaxed enough then knuckled her fist, taking as much hair as she could, then pulled back slowly.

“Hm, love? While I appreciate a good hair pulling, I can't see the dishes like that.”

“Oh? But look, how convenient, now your back is all arched up! Quite a lovely sight, if you ask me. Besides, who needs to see when they have their hands already up to the task... at hand?”

“That's a lame joke, even for your standards, I don't think—”

A slap on her ass cuts her off.

“Wh... why did you do that? It -was- a lame joke! Didn't you—”

Another slap, this time a bit harder.

“That's not faaair!”

“Your hands. They've stopped.”

“...you're right, you're right, look, I'm washing again. Geez, what a domly wife I have.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“...”

A third slap, which almost echoes in the otherwise silent room.

“... no, _schatz_ , it's not a complaint.”

Both had grins up to their ears but couldn't see the other one's. Not like they needed it to know where this was going.

\-------------------------------

The dishes were done. They'd been done for quite some time, but here they stood, still at the sink. Fareeha had raised Angela's shirt over her eyes and was pining her lover in place with her groin flush against where she slapped earlier, and was keeping her hands busy with unrelenting attention to pale breasts. Angela was just basking in the feeling, using her arms to steady herself on the countertop.

“You... you do know the dishes... are done... right?”

The only answer she got was the feeling of Fareeha kissing her back, sliding lower and lower until she was at her flanks. There, she bit the tender flesh. It elicited a soft moan, as one hand left the breasts, not without a last flicker, and got around the left thigh. There, it alternated between soft caresses and swift scratches, moving closer and closer to where Angela wanted it the most.

“Fareeha, the dishes... are done. Let's get to bed, pleaaaase.”

The last word's length betrayed how badly she wanted more. Fareeha, gentlewoman as she was, couldn't let a plea like that be unanswered.

“Alright, alright, you've earned it. But you have to walk there, and I'm not stopping.”

Angela's wanting whine mixes with Fareeha's laughter as they clumsily stray from the kitchen and into the bed.

\-------------------------------

Angela wakes up first around noon. Still sluggish, she watches her lover's sleeping face, the cute bed hair, the soft brow, the slightly open mouth. Oh how she loved that lady, stern soldier and playful mate alike.

As she was left to ponder upon her love, Fareeha woke up too.

“Good morning, _schatz_.”

“Good morning, _habibti_... Say…”

“Hm?”

“Let's buy a dishwasher.”

“... no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magical infinite drying rack or something


End file.
